1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly for an integrated circuit.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are assembled into packages that are soldered to printed circuit boards. The printed circuit board is typically plugged into a motherboard that is part of a computer system. The integrated circuit generates heat which must be removed to insure that the junction temperatures of the circuit are within operating limits.
Most of the heat generated by the circuit flows into the ambient through the package. The package is typically constructed from a dielectric material such as plastic which has a relatively low coefficient of thermal conductivity. Consequently, the package can create an undesirable temperature differential between the ambient and the integrated circuit.
Some electronic packages incorporate a thermal element such as a heat slug or a heat pipe to provide a conductive path for the heat generated by the integrated circuit. It is desirable to assemble the thermal element into contact with the integrated circuit to minimize the thermal resistance between the two components. It has been found that some integrated circuits have a convex curvature. The curvature may create a space between the circuit and the thermal element. Additionally, tolerances in the assembly may also create a space between the thermal element and the integrated circuit.
Some packages contain a thermal grease which fills the space(s) between the integrated circuit and the thermal element. The thermal grease has a higher thermal conductivity than air. Even with a thermal grease the integrated circuit/thermal element interface may create an undesirable temperature drop which increases the junction temperature of the integrated circuit. It would be desirable to provide an electronic assembly which compensates for tolerances in the assembly to minimize the thermal resistance between an integrated circuit and a thermal element.
Thermal elements such as heat slugs, heat sinks, heat pipes, etc. are typically constructed from a metal material such as aluminum. The metal may create a relatively heavy mass which exerts a force onto the integrated circuit and package when the assembly is subjected to external shock and vibration loads. It would be desirable to provide an electronic assembly that is thermally efficient and does not create a large weight load on the package.